Ce n'est pas mon frère
by Felie B
Summary: [UA Sterek] [OS] Un Derek et un Stiles qui se connaissent depuis toujours, ça donne quoi une fois que leur phéromones s'y mettent ? Quelques scènes de leur vie, de leurs envies, mais surtout un amour inconditionnel, pour certains, inconventionnel. Je vous laisse vous faire votre idée, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ? XD


**_Hey, bonsoir les gens !_**

 ** _Alors, comment présenter ça... C'est un OS, un défi qu'on m'a lancé si je voulais me faire pardonner de mon horrible caractère. Lancé par Deadi, Jonathan, "petite mort" pour les intimes, non ?_**

 ** _Derek a 2 ans de plus que Stiles, ne vit qu'avec ses sœurs et parents et est un loup-garou._**

 ** _C'est un pan de vie qui devait faire moins de dix-mille mots (hum), l'enfance de Derek et de Stiles qui se sont toujours connus jusqu'aux dix-huit ans du grognon._**

 ** _Heu... quoi d'autre... Il y avait des règles à respecter, je crois... Oui ! Il devait y avoir un moment flou, un moment sombre, un moment noir. Une scène hot (j'en ai mis plusieurs, c'est comme des i en plus à ton pseudo, Jo, plein de petites morts '). L'intrigue m'appartient (il n'y en a pas ! héhé). Si je décidais d'être sadique avec un des persos principaux, je me devais de renvoyer la pareille à l'autre, et pour finir, HAPPY END OBLIGATOIRE ! Donc, pas de craintes inutiles, quoiqu'il se passe, ça se termine bien._**

 ** _Ah oui, ça devait finir par le titre, voilà, vous connaissez déjà tous la fin -_-'_**.

 ** _Désolée pour la qualité d'écriture, ce défi m'a été lancé ce matin et je devais le publier avant minuit, donc oups, les fautes, le délire littéraire, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il donne, donc pour les réclamations, aller râler sur le défieur. ;)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture, j'espère..._**

 ** _( Corrigé le 28/02/2016)_**

 **Ce n'est pas mon frère**

Derek connaissait Stiles bien avant l'accident. Leurs familles, leurs mères précisément, étaient de bonnes amies. Il faut dire que les Stilinski partageaient leur plus grand secret depuis aussi loin que le jeune s'en souvenait.

Les premières années, Derek se ficha pas mal du bébé qui pleurait, du bambin qui baragouinait, du petit être tout maigre et tout pâle qui jouait avec sa minuscule sœur Cora. Quand il regarda réellement le gamin de quatre ans pour la première fois, yeux caramel, peau blanche parsemée de grains de beauté, il ne le trouva pas seulement beau, il le trouva magnifique.

Derek avait six ans.

Dès lors, il voulut le protéger, du monde, des autres, de lui-même. Mais Stiles, même à quatre ans, semblait rencontrer le danger quelle que soit sa forme, comme un don particulier d'omniscience à ennuis. Très vite, le petit garçon pâle devint cet être un peu trop vif qui tournait et sautait autour de lui, babillant sans arrêt. Alors Derek tendait le bras pour le retenir de chuter, agrippait son maillot avant qu'il n'embrasse une falaise et se mettait entre lui et tous ceux qui cherchaient à l'intimider.

Sa sœur lui reprocha de lui avoir volé son copain et Derek haussa les épaules en s'appropriant l'humain bavard qui se collait à lui comme un aimant.

— D, on va dans les bois ? S'te plaît s'te plaît s'te plaît, supplia le petit.

Stiles lui tira la main sans le faire bouger d'un centimètre et Derek croisa les bras d'un air sévère.

— Non, hier tu as failli t'empaler, Stiles, râla-t-il, mécontent. Et arrête de m'appeler D, ordonna-t-il en relevant le menton.

— Mais tu m'appelles Stiles, toi ! s'insurgea l'enfant. Alleeeeeeer, s'te plaît, on s'ennuie ici, Déééééééééé, insista l'emmerdeur.

Il recommença à lui tirer le bras et se prit les pieds dans ses propres pieds. Derek le rattrapa de justesse en soupirant.

— Je ne t'appelle pas S, râla-t-il en le remettant sur ses jambes. T'arrives à te casser la figure même sans obstacle, grogna-t-il.

— T'avais dit qu'on ferait une cabaannnne, D ! Allééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé, pria l'enfant en le tirant de toutes ses forces.

Sa petite bouille froissée par l'effort fit sourire Derek malgré lui.

— T'es qu'un menteur ! reprocha Stiles.

Il arrêta son combat inutile pour se retourner et bouder.

— J'te déteste, murmura-t-il en s'essuyant la joue.

— Non, tu ne me détestes pas, contra Derek, blessé malgré lui.

— Je n'aime pas les menteurs et tu en es un, baragouina Stiles en croisant ses petits bras sans lui faire face.

— Tu ne me détestes pas, chuchota Derek en l'enlaçant par-derrière pour l'emprisonner.

— Lâche-moi, je te cause plus, t'es le plus méchant loup-garou de toute la terre entière !

L'enfant se débattit et le repoussa avant de se retourner pour planter ses yeux caramel pleins de larmes dans les siens.

— T'es qu'un bébé, lui asséna Derek, plus vexé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

— Et ben au moins je ne suis pas un menteur ! cria le petit en pleurant, s'apprêtant à partir en courant.

Derek le stoppa dans son élan pour l'enlacer. Il détestait le voir triste comme ça.

— D'accord, on va dans les bois, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'était oublié et Stiles parlait de tout et de rien en bougeant dans tous les sens. Mais le loup était morne et le plus jeune n'était pas aveugle.

— Tu fais la tête parce qu'on est dans les bois ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Derek secoua le menton, mais ne dit rien.

— C'est parce que t'en as marre de me retenir de tomber… Je ferais attention, D, promit Stiles, peiné.

— C'est pas ça, râla Derek malgré lui.

— Tu préfères jouer avec les grands, crut comprendre l'enfant en arrêtant de marcher. On peut rentrer, Derek, souffla-t-il sincèrement.

— Non, Stiles ! s'agaça-t-il en lui tirant la main. J'aime pas quand tu me détestes, ronchonna-t-il.

— T'es un bébé ! s'exclama l'idiot avec un large sourire.

— Tais-toi, dit Derek, plus touché encore.

— Je te haïrai jamais, lui dit le bambin avec de grands yeux brillants avant de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire un câlin.

Il fit tomber le loup sur une racine. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux par terre, Derek le serra fort contre lui et plongea son nez dans son cou.

Pendant quatre ans, ils passèrent tous leurs week-ends et certaines semaines de vacances ensemble dans le manoir Hale, au plus grand plaisir secret de Derek.

Un jour, Stiles insista pour que Derek l'escorte un peu partout avec Mme McCall et son fils Scott. Il passa donc de petit loup de tanière à loup accompagnateur officiel du moindre délire exubérant des deux petiots. Il avait alors dix ans et s'il ressentait un peu de jalousie face à Scott, il se radoucissait dès que Stiles s'endormait dans son giron comme s'il était son doudou préféré.

— Regarde-les, Thalia, ils se sont tellement adoptés, murmura la maman de Stiles.

Elle sourit en observant son fils assoupi dans les bras du grand garçon qui lui caressait les cheveux.

— On dirait deux frères, s'amusa-t-elle alors que Derek relevait une mine revêche vers elle.

— Ce n'est pas mon frère, contra-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir, étonnant l'amie de sa mère.

— Derek ! invectiva Thalia avec autorité.

— C'est pas mon frère, ne put-il s'empêcher de répéter.

Il haïssait cette appellation.

Son ton réveilla le petit garçon lové tout contre lui. Stiles releva vers lui un visage complètement ensommeillé et tellement mignon que Derek embrassa son front par réflexe.

— Claudia dit juste que vous êtes proches, excuse-toi auprès d'elle pour ton insolence, jeune homme, commanda sa mère alors que Derek la fusillait du regard comme si elle l'offensait personnellement.

— Mais ce n'est pas mon frère, se fâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Jamais il n'avait répondu de la sorte à son alpha, sa maman. Stiles recula. Il paraissait tellement anéanti que Derek perdit pied.

—C'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il à l'enfant plus pâle encore. Que je sois ton frère ?

Une douleur inconnue lui comprima le ventre.

Stiles, perdu, regarda Claudia, puis Thalia, puis de nouveau Derek. Il finit par secouer la tête sans un mot, enlaçant de toute sa petite force le loup-garou grognon qui ferma les yeux, soulagé.

— Ho..., souffla Claudia en comprenant quelque chose.

Quelques semaines plus tard, ses sœurs à l'ouïe fine ayant été témoin de la scène, s'amusèrent à taquiner Derek à toutes heures de la journée. Cora par jalousie ; après tout, Derek lui avait volé son meilleur copain. Et Laura, parce qu'elle adorait voir son frangin en colère.

— Fais pas cette tête, _D_ , ton petit frère vient ce week-end.

— Vous vous ressemblez tellement tous les deux, on dirait des frères !

— J'ai hâte que Stiles vienne, on aura au moins un frère sur deux qui ne fait pas la gueule…

Jusqu'au jour où Derek vit rouge et craqua complètement.

— Stiles n'est pas mon frère ! Il ne sera jamais mon frère ! Vous n'êtes que des sorcières et je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ! hurla-t-il alors que Thalia franchissait le couloir pour aviser son fils à moitié transformé. Vous n'êtes même plus mes sœurs ! Je vous déteste ! cria-t-il en larmoyant.

— On rigolait, Der, murmura Laura, prise au dépourvu.

Cora se mit à pleurer.

— Eh ben, amusez-vous entre vous parce que je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ! Pour moi vous êtes mortes ! cracha-t-il avec une telle hargne que Laura délaissa quelques larmes à son tour.

— DEREK ! cria Thalia en faisant briller ses yeux rouges. Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille, ordonna-t-elle durement.

Derek retrouva son humanité en pleurant de rage.

— Quant à vous deux, jeunes filles, je crois que vous devez des excuses à votre frère, ajouta-t-elle en considérant les demoiselles à tour de rôle.

— Pardon… murmura la plus petite en reniflant bruyamment.

— Pardon, soupira Laura en baissant la tête.

Thalia fit un regard sévère à son garçon pour qu'il en fasse de même.

— Désolé, dit Derek à contrecœur en partant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Laura, penaude, vint le voir plus tard ce jour-là.

— Hey, je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

L'enfant était allongé sur le dos, son regard braqué vers le plafond.

— Non, répondit-il automatiquement.

Elle le fit quand même et Derek soupira avec mauvaise humeur.

— Je savais que ça te mettait en colère, mais si j'avais su que ça te faisait mal, j'aurais arrêté, confia Laura en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

— Il est plus que mon frère, se buta Derek en rageant de sentir les larmes monter.

Il avait dix ans, ce n'était plus un bébé.

— J'ai compris maintenant, promit Laura en s'allongeant près de lui. Mais on est toujours tes sœurs quand même, non ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

— Comme si j'avais le choix, grogna-t-il, inconscient de la blesser.

— Et si tu l'avais ? tenta-t-elle tout de même, appréhendant la réponse.

Derek tourna son visage chiffonné vers elle.

— Je ne voudrais pas d'autres sœurs, Laura, soupira-t-il comme si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre.

— Promis ? insista la jeune fille, incertaine.

— Même si vous étiez des vipères de l'enfer, confirma-t-il alors que Laura s'autorisait à sourire de toutes ses dents.

— Ton petit compagnon arrive dans dix minutes, lapin. Melissa vient déposer Claudia et te chercher pour le ciné avec les mômes, lâcha-t-elle, joueuse.

— Arrête de m'appeler lapin, grogna Derek, mécontent.

— Remercie-moi plutôt, petit lièvre garou. Maman ne voulait pas que tu sortes, insista-t-elle en le chatouillant.

— Mes dents ne sont pas si grandes ! rouspéta-t-il en la bousculant.

— Aller, mon rongeur préféré, va rejoindre ta chicorée panachée, rit-elle, fière de sa connerie.

Derek se leva pour lui jeter son oreiller et Cora s'invita dans la bataille improvisée.

— Stiles est une salaaaaa-deuuuuuu ! chanta la benjamine en sautant sur son frère.

— Vous êtes des plaies ! se plaignit Derek.

Il balança la petite sur son lit et tenta de garder une bouille sévère malgré le sourire qui trahissait ses lèvres.

—Houuuuuu, Derekounet, comme tu as de grandes dennnnts ! C'est pour mieux te ronger mon amaaannnnt ! beugla Laura.

Elle partit en courant et Derek la poursuivit, même s'il était ralenti par Cora qui s'agrippait à lui comme un koala. Thalia secoua la tête quand elle dû se pousser pour laisser ses enfants filer à toute allure devant elle.

Ce fut la dernière fois que Derek vit sa famille. De retour du cinéma avec Mme McCall, il était orphelin et Stiles n'avait plus que son père.

Un incendie.

Le monde sembla s'écrouler, s'étrécir à leur seul chagrin. Le shérif fut dévasté, mais même ainsi il prit Derek sous son aile et devint son tuteur.

La vie dans la maison Stillinski était étrange. Pas de bruit si Stiles ne parlait pas et il ne parlait plus. John travaillait beaucoup et les deux jeunes se retrouvaient souvent seuls. Ils attendaient le sommeil dans des chambres séparées et Derek se focalisait sur le moindre bruit provenant de Stiles.

Un jour, alors qu'il venait d'avoir onze ans, le loup-garou craqua.

— C'est de ma faute, confessa-t-il aux Stilinski qui arrêtèrent de manger pour relever leurs regards étonnés vers lui. Le jour… Ce jour-là…

Une peur irrationnelle gonfla en lui à l'idée de perdre son compagnon.

— Je voulais que Laura et Cora meurent, je leur ai dit, continua-t-il difficilement.

Derek commença à trembler, inconscient des grands yeux tristes qu'affichait John, déstabilisé par son étrange aveu.

— Non, bien sûr que non, Derek ! s'exclama l'homme, regrettant de ne pas avoir remarqué que le petit se sentait coupable.

— Je leur ai crié que je les détestais, qu'elles étaient mortes à mes yeux. Je les ai tués et ta femme aussi, lâcha Derek en pleurant.

Le shérif se leva d'un bond et le prit avec force dans ses bras. Stiles, le regard larmoyant, était pétrifié.

— Non Derek, ça ne marche pas comme ça, gamin, assura John, impuissant.

— On s'est réconcilié, mais c'était trop tard ! sanglota celui-ci, plus fort encore.

— Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Derek, tu n'y es pour rien, insista l'adulte en se reculant pour convaincre le petit de toute sa franchise.

— Les loups-garous existent bien ! s'exclama Derek, en colère.

Il détestait voir Stiles à deux doigts de la crise de panique.

— Derek, il y a quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire depuis longtemps, mais…

— Non ! cria Stiles, au supplice, en se précipitant sur son père. Non, ne lui dit pas, papa !

Le petit pleurait et s'accrocha au bras de John pour tenter de l'empêcher de parler.

— St…

— Non, papa ! sanglota-t-il de plus belle, démentiel.

Derek, impuissant, sentit un désespoir immense se dégager de son amour de toujours.

— Il va me haïr, papa, fait pas ça ! supplia Stiles en poussant agressivement son père abasourdi.

— Sti…

— Je t'en prie, papa, se lamenta le gosse, pris de tremblement incontrôlable et d'une peur inconditionnelle. Ne lui dis pas ! cria-t-il à travers ses larmes.

Derek l'attrapa pour tenter de le calmer dans ses bras, mais l'enfant se débattit comme un diable.

— Fais pas ça, fais pas ça, fais pas ça, répétait Stiles inlassablement.

— STILES ! hurla le shérif sur ce petit bout qu'il ne comprenait plus du tout.

Le gamin, le souffle erratique, se laissa tomber par terre et se recroquevilla contre le meuble de la cuisine.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que je vais dire, lui dit plus calmement son père.

Il s'accroupit devant son enfant que Derek avait rejoint instinctivement comme pour le protéger de l'adulte.

— Je voulais juste faire du gâteau…, pleurnicha Stiles. Je voulais faire plaisir à D…., bégaya-t-il entre deux sanglots. Maman avait dit non… Parce… Parce que… On avait plus le temps… Et… Et… Je lui ai… J'ai dit… On pouvait… C'est parce qu'on pouvait… Le-le faire cuire… Chez Thalia, pleura-t-il deux fois plus fort.

Derek crut que le monde s'écroulait sous lui en comprenant que son petit compagnon se pensait coupable et il l'enlaça avant de lui embrasser la tempe.

— Vous… Tout ce temps, vous vous êtes imaginé être les responsables, souffla le shérif en se relevant, giflé.

Il passa une main lourde sur son visage peiné.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute, les garçons, promit John, démoralisé. Les chasseurs étaient après vous, Derek. Ce sont eux qui ont brûlé la maison, confia-t-il, perdu, en se frottant agressivement la tête. Ce n'est pas le four, pas des mots blessants, mais des êtres abjects qui connaissaient le secret… S'il devait y avoir un coupable, ce serait moi, pour n'avoir rien pressenti.

Le shérif avait les yeux humides et afficha une grimace que les garçons ne lui avaient jamais vue.

Ce soir-là fut la première fois où Stiles rejoignit Derek dans son lit. Le loup-garou souleva la couverture pour l'accueillir et enfin, ils dormirent bien.

L'habitude s'installa d'elle-même, si bien que l'aîné ignorait à quel moment ils arrêtèrent de se rejoindre et aménagèrent simplement dans la même chambre. Dans le même lit.

Quand John remarqua cette nouvelle habitude, il déplaça le lit et le bureau de son fils dans l'antre de Derek. Et si la nuit, Stiles se glissait sous ses couvertures, Derek attendait l'aube pour se faufiler dans son lit avant que le shérif ne débarque et ne les retrouve enlacés.

Quand Derek eut 14 ans, ils jouaient à la console, sortaient au cinéma, allaient à l'école ensemble. Tout le monde disait qu'ils étaient frères et il détestait ça. Stiles n'était pas son frère, il était tellement plus que ça.

Le plus jeune continuait à dormir avec lui et Derek s'en voulait de tout ce que ça éveillait dans son être. Quand Stiles s'assoupissait, le garou se rapprochait doucement et enfouissait son nez dans son cou. Il tentait de ne pas trop apprécier ces moments interdits ou son corps traître s'échauffait de plaisir. Mais c'était peine perdue et son sexe finissait toujours par trouver une place sur l'une des fesses du gamin qui lui retournait l'esprit. Alors au matin, quand le désir l'avait empêché de dormir, Derek se glissait dans le lit de Stiles et s'adonnait à son plaisir avant qu'il ne s'éveille et ne remarque son trouble.

Derek avait quelques copains et copines, une petite bande sympa avec qui il s'entendait bien. Stiles avait Scott. Ils se rendaient à l'école ensemble et Derek vérifiait sur lui à chaque interclasse, puis ils se réunissaient tous pour manger et enfin ils rentraient à la maison. Rien ne perturbait ce cycle. Ni les entraînements auxquels Stiles assistait, ni les rendez-vous quelconques, ni les horaires du shérif ou les sorties "bro" avec Scott.

Jusqu'au moment où Stiles prit de la distance et chercha à se démarquer, le laissant plus seul que jamais. Après une semaine, Derek n'en pouvait plus. Il avait mal et ignorait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter ça. Il s'épuisait à retourner en boucle ces derniers dialogues avec le gamin. Le pire était la nuit, quand Stiles s'endormait loin de lui. Peut-être qu'il avait compris que Derek aimait trop et que ça le rebutait…

Le vendredi, assis sur son lit, il attendit que Stiles rentre de chez Scott. Stiles qui avait l'air tout aussi triste que lui.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Derek, les épaules voûtées.

— R-Rien, pourquoi ? répondit Stiles, malheureux.

— Tu me fuis. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? insista le loup en se passant une main sur le visage.

— C'est… Les grands, Papa et Mme McCall, et tes copains aussi… Ils disent que je dois arrêter de… T'étouffer… Que tu es un adolescent et que tu as besoin d'espace maintenant, conclut Stiles dans un souffle, les yeux brillants d'incertitude.

— Jamais. Ils disent n'importe quoi, grogna Derek.

Il se redressa rapidement pour étreindre Stiles et le poids douloureux qui avait pesé sur lui s'effaça pour alléger son cœur. Le plus jeune ne le repoussa pas.

À ses 16 ans, Derek eut son permis et la jeep bleue dont Stiles hériterait quand il aurait l'âge. John ne voulait pas que Derek dépense ses biens dans un cabriolet, surtout pour débuter.

Leur routine changea. Ils étaient presque trop libres et certains week-ends, ils partaient camper loin de la ville. Stiles le contemplait différemment. Il l'observait pendant son sport quotidien, croyant que Derek ne le voyait pas. Et chaque fois que le loup-garou relevait les yeux, Stiles feignait l'indifférence. Derek hésitait entre le trouver littéralement craquant ou totalement contrariant.

Un soir, Stiles avait cessé d'écrire depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes pour le reluquer en _toute discrétion._ Derek sentit sur sa peau ce regard qui longeait ses muscles dans une caresse presque brûlante.

— La vue te plaît ? demanda-t-il.

— Hein ? Heu… Non, je bug sur un devoir d'histoire, mentit le cadet de manière éhontée.

— Hum, c'est pas comme si…, commença l'aîné entre deux pompes. J'étais un loup-garou… À l'ouïe surdéveloppée… Et que je pouvais entendre… Quand tu mens, se moqua Derek en souriant pour lui-même.

— En parlant de ça, tes muscles ne viennent que de là, assura l'autre en se remettant à ses devoirs.

— Sans doute… Stiles… Je ne fais pas… De sport… Après tout, s'essouffla-t-il en continuant ses tractions sur une seule main.

— Mec, t'es sculpté comme un gars de vingt piges passées. T'as tellement de poils au menton qu'un écriteau lumineux te désignant comme loup serait presque moins flagrant, et si tu aimes le sport c'est parce que tu es comme un chien qui rêve de courir après une balle. C'est instinctif, t'y peux rien, gars, c'est dans tes gênes, affirma l'abruti.

— T'inquiètes ma puce, t'en auras aussi des poils… Dans une dizaine d'années, se moqua Derek en se redressant lentement. Recompare-moi à un cleb, et on va avoir un problème toi et moi, grogna-t-il.

— Hou, j'ai tellement peur Déééééééé, singea Stiles, se relevant malgré tout pour reculer. Manquerais plus que tu mordes en plus d'aboyer. Refais voir le truc avec tes muscles en sueurs qui se contractent, genre, "je suis un homme, ouaf, pas un chien, grrrrrrrrr !".

Derek lui offrit un sourire dangereux et s'approcha lentement de lui.

— Ça dépend Stiles, seulement si tu refais le truc avec tes yeux genre, "je passerais bien ma langue sur ce corps divin", murmura-t-il en caricaturant une bouille en pâmoison.

Il sourit deux fois plus en entendant le cœur de son petit protégé déraper.

— T'es pas mon style, Hale, mentit Stiles.

Il semblait réellement mal et son amusement se transforma en honte, puis lentement en douleur.

— Ça va, Stili, je blague, se rattrapa Derek, sentant sa poitrine se serrer devant le jeune blessé.

— Et t'es mon frère de toute façon, poussa Stiles sans y croire. T'es juste là, à me narguer en me rappelant que je t'arrive pas à la cheville, rit-il malgré la vérité qui transparaissait dans ses mots.

Derek s'agaça. Il pinça les lèvres et pointa son index sur le torse du plus jeune.

– T'es pas mon frère ! T'as même dit à ce connard de Wittemor que tu l'étais pas ! releva-t-il malgré lui. Et on est égaux toi et moi, assura-t-il avec conviction.

— Ouais, man, tout dans la tête, tout dans les muscles, dit Stiles en les montrant à tour de rôle.

Il se mangea la lèvre inférieure dans une mimique presque comique. Derek s'avança et huma le désir que dégageait l'humain mal à l'aise.

— Éloigne-toi, D, tu transpires, râla celui-ci.

Il mit une main entre eux, son cœur papillonnant agréablement aux oreilles du loup.

— Stiles...

Derek attrapa le poignet du jeune qui grimaçait pour le forcer à poser sa paume sur son torse humide.

— Fais pas ça…, souffla le cadet, vulnérable.

C'est la douleur dans les prunelles d'ambre qui arrêta Derek et lui fit lâcher prise. Stiles fila aussitôt.

Cette nuit-là comme celle d'après, le jeune ne le rejoignit pas.

Derek se maudit pour ses propos. Pourquoi avait-il insisté ? Stiles semblait complètement inconscient de la réciprocité de son désir et s'enfermait dans la honte de fantasmer sur lui. Le loup-garou n'en parlerait plus. Il détestait voir son ange s'éloigner, se sous-estimer.

Au petit matin de la troisième nuit, Derek se faufila sous la couette de Stiles en priant pour qu'il ne le vire pas. Il se colla à son dos et respira bien pour la première fois depuis trois jours. Stiles, le cœur en vrac, se réveilla immédiatement et se recula pour se rapprocher de sa poitrine. Le garou glissa son nez sur sa nuque et sa paume sur sa taille. Il posa son érection sur la fesse du jeune qui paraissait modérer son souffle et un effluve exquis de désir embauma l'air. Derek ne bougea pas, Stiles non plus, même si leurs respirations gauches toute en retenues témoignaient aisément de leur besoin d'aller plus loin.

Ils dormirent de nouveau ensemble et le plus jeune dégageait cette odeur d'excitation qui rendait le loup malade d'envie. Quand ils se réveillaient, l'érection de Derek contre le cul de Stiles, ils restaient là en silence et se laissaient bercer par leurs respirations maladroites. Leurs frottements indiscrets les envoyaient sur le bord et ils finissaient par se séparer sans jamais en parler.

Derek voulait tellement plus. Goûter cette bouche, cette peau. Tenir ce corps et lui faire l'amour. Se noyer dans son souffle et dans leurs odeurs mélangées. Il espérait plus encore, comme détruire cette tondeuse qui lui faisait cette coupe hideuse. Démolir Jackson Wittmor qui se moquait de son protégé. Faire taire John quand il les appelait frangins. Faire se baisser les regards qui les jugeaient peut-être à juste cause.

Derek finit par broyer la tondeuse devant un Stiles abasourdi qui venait tout juste d'avoir quinze ans.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? se contraria le jeune en regardant l'objet mort dans le lavabo. Pour une fois qu'une tondeuse ne m'arrache pas la moitié de la tête, tu lui coupes la sienne ? Tu fais putain de chier, Derek, râla-t-il sans lâcher le cadavre de l'engin.

— Langage, le réprimanda l'aîné. Et elle m'a fait qu'elle te rase le crâne, se justifia-t-il en quittant les lieux du crime.

— Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, méchant loup ! cria Stiles. Je l'ai acheté avec mon argent ! La prochaine fois, je me paierai une perruque, merde, souffla-t-il en jetant la dépouille.

— Et elle subira le même sort, grogna Derek.

— Ho waouh, très mature, Derek ! Sérieux !

Stiles pesta et claqua la porte de la salle de bain pour rejoindre leur chambre. Il se planta devant le loup.

—Choisis un de tes objets, commanda-t-il.

— Pardon ? gronda Derek.

— Choisis un objet qui t'appartient, insista son jeune compagnon en croisant les bras.

— Tu ne casseras rien qui m'appartienne, Stiles, rétorqua dangereusement Derek.

— On parie ? proposa celui-ci en lui tendant une main.

Derek la serra avec un sourire prédateur. Stiles se précipita sur son bureau pour lui piquer son téléphone et alla à la fenêtre dans une menace claire de l'y jeter.

— Rembourse-moi ma tondeuse, négocia-t-il en mettant le bras au-dessus du précipice.

— Rends-moi ça, Stiles, grogna Derek, debout et prêt à bondir.

— L'argent, insista l'autre en tendant sa paume dans l'attente.

— Stiles, je vais te balancer avec si tu fais ça, menaça durement le loup.

— Suffit de me rembourser, mec, et tout le monde sera indemne.

— Rends-lui son téléphone, Stiles, intervint John qui passait par là.

— Quoi ? Il a brisé ma tondeuse ! s'offensa l'adolescent.

— J'aurais fini par le faire aussi, précisa le shérif, faisant sourire Derek méchamment.

— Tu crédites qu'il bousille mes affaires ? Bien les lois, Papa, bravo ! Tu montres bien l'exemple, je ne te savais pas ripou ! cria Stiles en jetant son portable au garou. Et on se plaint de l'augmentation de la criminalité, mais si même les flics s'y mettent, où va le monde ? C'est comme ça qu'on incite les gens honnêtes à tomber du côté obscur ! Vous êtes mauvais pour moi, votre influence néfaste finira par détruire la pureté qui me caractérisait il y a encore cinq minutes, avant que ma rancœur ne fasse germer un plan de vengeance ! Je bascule, Papa ! héla-t-il en fichant une main sur le sourire moqueur de Derek.

— Si je n'étais pas shérif, tu aurais déjà un casier judiciaire, Stiles, rappela le père.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte pour remarquer les garçons avachis l'un sur l'autre dans une bataille ridicule.

— Vous êtes ridicule… Derek, surveille ton frère, il tombe du mauvais côté, dit-il en partant.

— Ce n'est pas mon frère ! lâchèrent-ils en cœur.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Derek se maudissait d'avoir plombé cette tondeuse. La coupe de Stiles était une véritable tentation. En plus, le jeune ne prenait même pas la peine de se coiffer et se retrouvait avec les cheveux ébouriffés façon escapade sexy. Derek aurait pu s'y faire et adorer, si cette fichue tignasse de hérisson ne plaisait pas aux filles et aux mecs du lycée. Pire, Stiles avait compris que ça payait et avait été jusqu'à le remercier.

Lorsque Stiles le rejoignait la nuit, Derek ne rêvait que de glisser ses doigts dans les mèches brunes qui lui chatouillaient le menton. De mauvaise grâce, il se contentait de leur odeur et s'asphyxiait avec cette nouvelle drogue. Au petit matin, quand ils faisaient tous deux semblant de dormir malgré les preuves flagrantes du contraire, Derek glissait ses crocs sur la nuque duveteuse et enfonçait son nez dans les cheveux de Stiles pour s'enivrer et se rendre malade à souhait. Leurs souffles devenaient des gémissements incontrôlables, des grognements blessés, des murmures incohérents. S'ils gardèrent la barrière de tissu comme un ultime effort pour ne pas sombrer plus loin encore, ce fut leurs premiers orgasmes partagés de tremblements.

Quand Stiles eut seize ans, Derek en fut fâché. Cela signifiait que lui-même n'allait plus tarder à aller sur ses dix-huit et qu'il quitterait le lycée.

Stiles sortait de cet état disgracieux propre à l'adolescence pour prendre des formes plus masculines, carrées, mieux dessinées et plus attrayantes si c'était possible. Dormir avec lui habillé relevait du challenge et ces petits matins interdits se transformaient en torture.

Derek voulait plus que sa queue prisonnière dans son caleçon frottant une entrée tout aussi vêtue. Il voulait lécher cette intimité et s'y glisser jusqu'à la garde. Il voulait caresser le sexe de Stiles et le sentir venir entre ses doigts. Il voulait embrasser cette bouche, la baiser avec sa langue, avaler les plaintes et les cris de son humain en pleine jouissance. Derek voulait être nue sur sa peau, cajoler ses grains de beauté, le marquer avec ses griffes, ses crocs, et venir au plus profond de lui.

Un matin, Stiles avait dû ressentir les mêmes besoins. Dès les premiers frottements, il descendit son boxer, faisant perdre pied au loup qui en fit tout autant. Derek mit sa queue entre ses fesses parfaites et lâcha un râle perdu en sentant leurs chaleurs accolées. Il mordit cette nuque et mima l'acte avec un tel désir qu'il se sentit bouillir entièrement. Derek lécha sa paume pour recouvrir son sexe de salive avant de le glisser entre les lobes et de commencer des vas et viens qui le rendirent littéralement fébrile.

Le garou avait envie de gémir sans retenue, d'entrer en lui. Sa main trouva le membre tendu de son cadet complètement naufragé. Pris de frénésie, Derek se décala pour surplomber Stiles et empoigner leurs deux sexes au bord de l'agonie. Et il plongea enfin sur cette bouche vibrante, glissant sa langue sur celle de son humain qui sanglotait comme une épave.

Derek devint aveugle. Il sentit l'orgasme se construire en lui comme jamais et baisa son poing de manière saccadée, fou de la queue du plus jeune sur la sienne. Stiles jouit de tout son corps et ses muscles se bandèrent sur un râle de pur abandon. Sa petite mort entraîna celle de Derek en lui coupant le souffle et l'offrit à un plaisir tellement immense qu'il eut l'impression de sortir de lui-même. Il mit bien cinq minutes à récupérer et embrassa son amour pantelant à pleine bouche avant d'essuyer ses larmes avec tendresse.

Peu importait sa majorité qui approchait à grands pas, Derek voulait se réveiller comme ça chaque jour. Stiles et ses gémissements étaient à lui. Stiles et son corps frémissant lui appartenaient. Il lui baisa une dernière fois les lèvres en tremblant avant de plonger dans son regard embrumé.

Jamais il n'oublierait ce matin-là.

Derek allait avoir dix-huit ans dans dix-huit jours. Dans dix-huit jours, il serait majeur et revendiquer Stiles de deux ans son cadet deviendrait illégale. Cette pensée le terrifiait et l'excitait en même temps. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait eu un échange magnifique avec le garçon de ses rêves et ne songeait plus qu'à ça.

Derek se perdit dans des sensations contradictoires qui l'empêchèrent d'être objectif et ce fatras mental le laissa à fleur de peau. À tel point qu'il se sentit engourdi, loin de la réalité, et tellement sensible qu'il ne débanda pas jusqu'à huit heures…

C'est peut-être pour cette raison, ou toutes celles qui s'accumulaient dans ses nerfs que quand il arriva au lycée ce matin même, il prit comme un poignard le fait que Stiles soit littéralement enterré dans la poitrine d'une blonde plantureuse. Ce matin même où pour la première fois, il avait pu goûter au plus puissant des aphrodisiaques. Erica dégageait un cocktail de phéromones tout spécialement conçu pour son compagnon de toujours et Derek sentit son loup désirer lui arracher son joli visage. Savoir que Stiles l'appelait affectueusement "ma belle" détruisit le peu de contrôle qu'il était parvenu à maintenir.

— Hey, lança Kate, une blonde qui lui faisait du gringue depuis six mois.

Derek, occupé à fusiller la scène des yeux, ne lui accorda pas un regard.

— Ton p'tit frangin est dans la cour des grands à ce que j'ai surpris ce matin dans les toilettes des filles, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Erica beuglait comme une vraie chienne… Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il lui trouve, dédaigna-t-elle en snobant le couple.

— Quoi, tu veux te le taper, Argent ? s'enquit Bran, inconscient du mal-être de son pote.

— Hum, non, pas mon genre, éluda Kate alors que Derek la regardait enfin.

— C'est quoi ton genre ? demanda celui-ci, au bord de la scission.

— Grand, musclé, cheveux noirs, yeux indéterminés…, laissa-t-elle en suspens.

Elle haussa des sourcils suggestifs et, sur un sourire en coin, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Derek laissa son cœur se disloquer quand il fondit sur cette bouche pleine de gloss. Il entendit un palpitant pulser violemment plus loin et décida d'en faire totalement abstraction.

Voilà comment, pour la première fois en presque dix-huit ans, Derek se retrouva enfermé dans les toilettes à essayer de maintenir son instinct en cage. Jamais jalousie ne lui avait semblé si sanguine et dangereuse. Sa colère pour Stiles devint dévastatrice. Sa douleur le comprima, l'étouffa et il suffoqua de ses souvenirs du matin.

Il passa presque trois heures à se contenir et finit par prendre une décision qui fit gémir son loup de tourment, mais le renvoya à sa place. Derek allait s'éloigner de Stiles, changer de chambre et fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis qui lui avaient si gentiment proposé. De toute façon, il avait déjà bien commencé à marquer ses distances en embrassant la grande sœur d'Alison à pleine bouche.

Quelques jours plus tard, quand il rentra de sa soirée d'anniversaire à quatre heures du matin, saoul et souriant, il se dit bêtement qu'il n'avait jamais si bien fait que de s'éloigner du plus jeune. Dix-huit jours à ne plus penser à lui et à s'enfermer dans une bulle pour pouvoir ignorer jusqu'aux battements de son cœur, son odeur et sa voix. Derek était enfin libre. Il vit la banderole colorée que Stiles avait laissée sur la table de la cuisine et n'en eut que plus de ressentiment.

Aujourd'hui, son cadet allait seul à l'école. Il traînait avec la blonde et ses potes et se passait très bien de lui. Finalement, ce n'était pas si dur de faire abstraction de leur lien si sacré.

Derek ne couchait pas avec Kate. Il la pelotait vaguement et de toute façon, ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherchait. Elle était juste un bon moyen pour oublier et ignorer son _frère._ Le garou était tellement doué pour le déni qu'il ne se rendit pas compte d'à quel point il était malheureux. Il passa presque tout son temps avec sa petite copine, délaissa Bran et Lisa et perdit même son loup qui resta plus silencieux qu'un mort.

Quatre mois filèrent dans l'indifférence.

— Oui, John ? répondit-il à la première sonnerie.

— Derek, je ne pourrais pas aller chercher Stiles à l'hôpital et Scott à entraînement jusqu'à sept. Si tu pouvais juste aller signer, j'ai prévenu Melissa.

Une enclume tomba dans l'estomac de Derek. Stiles était à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi ? Quand ?

— Qu'est-ce…, commença-t-il d'une voix faible, le ventre retourné.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ?

— Si tu ne peux pas, j'irais demain matin, mais comme ça fait presque une semaine, il va m'en vouloir et Mel est de nuit et ne peut pas l'emmener en dehors des heures de sortie, même si c'est là-bas qu'il vit depuis deux mois. Elle est en train d'essayer de poser quelques heures, mais je ne sais pas si elle peut se le permettre. Juste cette fois, Derek, peut-être acceptera-t-il de rester un peu avec nous…, soupira le père, défaitiste.

Derek tomba assis sur sa chaise, le souffle court. Son monde tangua dangereusement et cette bulle qui le protégeait de la réalité lui éclata au visage. Stiles n'habitait plus à la maison ? Pourquoi Stiles ne vivait-il plus là ? Pourquoi était-il à l'hôpital ? Une peur inconditionnelle se mit à ramper sous sa peau. Il ne lui avait plus jamais parlé. Il ne l'avait plus vu, plus senti, plus entendu depuis bientôt quatre mois.

— Derek ? demanda le shérif, inquiet. Si tu ne peux pas, je comprendrais, je sais que vous n'êtes plus si proches tous les deux et que tu as ta vie, mais juste un dernier service ? essaya-t-il, en mal.

— Oui, oui, j'y vais…

— C'est ce soir à 17 heures. Merci, fils, termina le shérif en raccrochant.

Derek arriva au lycée avec l'impression que tout son corps était entouré de coton. Son cœur était à l'agonie, sa vision brumeuse et son esprit perdu. Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir ? Son loup tournait dans sa cage mentale en pleurnichant. À croire qu'il était revenu à l'instant même où Derek s'était souvenu de son existence. Il avait fait abstraction de lui, de son compagnon. Il les avait abandonnés et ne l'avait plus protégé…

Derek se dirigea directement vers Scott qui le regardait étrangement, comme s'il était incertain de ce qu'il voyait.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda durement Derek.

— Pardon ? ne comprit pas Scott, éberlué.

— Stiles, dit-il simplement, à bout.

— Ha, ouais, je vais juste sauter l'entraînement et ma mère s'est arrangée, je lui ai expliqué la situation, t'inquiètes, dit l'autre. J'ai prévenu le coach…

— Non, j'y vais, coupa Derek, au bord de la rupture. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

— Quoi ? Non tu n'iras pas ! cracha presque l'adolescent. Il va péter un plomb s'il te voit, mec ! Il est déjà assez mal avec toute cette merde !

Scott l'affronta de toute sa stature et Derek recula comme s'il l'avait giflé. Il l'avait connu enfant et ce jeune si différent paraissait le haïr.

— De quoi tu…, se défendit-il avec hargne, blessé.

— Je me mêle ? le coupa Scott, enragé.

— N…

— Je me mêle qu'il est au plus mal à cause de toi ! Il aurait jamais abusé de ses médocs s'il n'avait pas à te regarder l'ignorer toute la sainte journée, connard ! Je vais le chercher, conclut-il avant de partir en cours sans même attendre de réponse.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vieux ? lui demanda Bran en posant une main sur son épaule.

Derek, assailli par une douleur insoutenable, ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

— Stiles est à l'hosto, dit-il mécaniquement.

— Je sais, mec, ça fait une semaine. J'ai été le voir, il va bien, assura Bran en haussant les épaules.

Derek se retourna pour lui faire face.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Derek, il est mon ami, se défendit le jeune. Ça fait des mois qu'il part en couille. Je sais pas ce que tu lui reproches, mais lui se le reproche dix fois plus, conclut-il en le laissant planté là.

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Derek resta incapable de bouger. Kate le rejoignit et l'enlaça par-derrière. Mais l'affection de la jeune fille l'écœura et le fit frissonner de la pire des manières. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte, la gorge en étau.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, beau brun ? demanda-t-elle avec son sourire brillant de gloss.

— Stiles…, tenta-t-il, les mots griffant sa trachée.

— Ho, je t'en prie, Derek. Ton frangin à juste fait une de ces crises de fillette en manque d'oxygène. Je suis sûre qu'il s'en est remis, lança Kate, amusée.

Derek la fixa comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois et une colère froide s'infiltra vicieusement dans ses veines.

— Parle pas de lui comme ça, gronda-t-il.

— Ça fait des mois que tu t'en tapes et là tu joues les frères intentionnés ? se moqua-t-elle, son regard se figeant comme de la glace.

— Ferme là, conseilla-t-il sans desserrer les dents.

— Tu ne sais pas la meilleure, bébé ?

Elle s'approcha de Derek qui recula par réflexe.

— Tout est de ta faute, mon _loup_ …, murmura-t-elle, le regard pétillant d'amusement. T'as rejeté ton compagnon, alpha… sourit-elle avec délice, à peine concernée. Tu le regardais comme Roméo, mon chou, t'étais en train de viré pédale tu sais ? Fallait aider le petit Hale, tu crois pas ? T'aurais dû voir ta gueule quand je t'ai dit pour lui et Erica, un vrai tueur en série.

Elle rit avant de glisser sa main sur son visage. Derek échappa à son contact comme si elle venait de le gifler.

— Ho allez, ne me dis pas que t'as vraiment cru que ton petit looser de frangin jouait les Don Juan du sexe dans les chiottes du lycée, si ? En tout cas, tu m'as offert les meilleurs mois de ma vie, beau brun. Dommage pour ton impuissance.

Kate lui sourit et lui offrit un clin d'œil, puis elle partit en mimant un flingue qui visait directement la tête de Derek.

La journée fut l'une des pires de son existence. Lui qui avait ignoré jusqu'au prénom de son ange se retrouvait à le chercher dans les moindres conversations, le cœur défait. Erica était minable, une petite chose abandonnée au visage triste et au regard perdu. Lydia se rongeait la lèvre. Scott et Alysson ne parlaient que de cette accroche qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt. Même ce crétin de Jackson était inquiet et ça ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui.

— _Arrête, Erica, il va mieux, bien mieux qu'il y a trois mois,_ assura Isaac en tentant de consoler son amie pendant la pause déjeuner.

— _Peut-être qu'il a essayé d'embrasser Derek, que le gars ne l'aimait pas comme ça et qu'il l'a rejeté,_ dit Lydia en fronçant son petit visage gorgé d'eau.

— _Ça fait trente fois que tu dis ça, Lyd's !_ s'énerva Scott en ramassant son plateau pour partir. _Il n'a pas embrassé ce trouduc ! Le mec l'a laissé tomber du jour au lendemain sans un mot ! Stiles faisait juste sa putain de vie en fonction de ce mec et c'est cassé la gueule ! Je l'avais prévenu, je lui avais dit que Derek s'amusait,_ pesta-t-il, impuissant, avant de claquer sa chaise dans la table.

Derek arrêta de manger quand Boyd ajouta qu'au moins, la tension de Stiles était remontée à neuf plutôt que sept. Son monde de jalousie et de craintes superficielles s'écroula pour ne laisser qu'une honte et la peur viscérale d'avoir perdu l'adolescent pour toujours. Même sa colère pour Kate ne fut pas assez grande pour étouffer sa douleur. Le garou apprit de la plus dure des manières qu'il était très doué pour le déni et que celui-ci venait de lui claquer à la gueule comme une mauvaise blague.

Ce soir-là quand il rentra à la maison, Derek alla directement dans son ancienne chambre, espérant s'écrouler dans le lit de son humain. Fermée à clef, il en brisa le verrou. Le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce le laissa statufié. Stiles était un putain de maniaque et sa piaule était une poubelle. Son cœur, fou depuis le matin, finit par s'emmêler sur lui-même.

À croire que le jeune avait été pris d'une rage impossible et avait tout détruit sur son passage. Et là, il la vit, au milieu des papiers qui jonchaient le sol, la banderole d'anniversaire. Derek rentra dans la pièce et attrapa la frise déchirée en quatre. En dessous se cachait une carte rouge sang avec leurs deux caricatures qui se faisaient un câlin.

 _Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais pardonne-moi. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Pardonne-moi, Derek, je suis désolé pour tout. Tout. Je m'en veux à en crever. Je te demande pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon. Je t'aime D, je t'aime, pardonne-moi s'il te plait._

Derek, les larmes aux yeux, tomba à genoux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Le sol était jonché d'une centaine de papiers froissés. Des mots pour lui. Mots qu'il n'avait jamais lus, jamais vus. Des dessins gribouillés, abîmés, gris, noirs. Plus de couleurs exubérantes. Plus de Stiles. Et un cadeau au milieu du maelstrom. Un cadeau pour ses 18 ans. Des places de concerts, ce même concert où il s'était rendu avec Kate un mois plus tôt.

Alors que son cœur se brisait, Derek sentit les larmes forcer leur chemin. À genoux, il avança dans la pièce et tomba sur les feuilles noircies de "PATHÉTIQUE", une sorte de psychose dont il n'avait rien remarqué, rien entendu. Derek lut chaque lettre qui lui était destinée. Toutes lui demandaient pardon. Certaines décriaient Stiles comme l'être le plus immonde de la planète.

Comment Derek avait-il fait pour perdre de vue que le plus jeune n'avait que 16 ans et qu'il était friable à cet âge plus qu'à un autre ? Comment avait-il fait pour oublier que Stiles était dans une vulnérabilité permanente le concernant ? Comment avait-il fait fi de la dépression catastrophique de celui qu'il aimait ? Et Derek en était la cause. Du jour au lendemain, il avait juste ignoré son compagnon comme s'il était mort à ses yeux. Quand Stiles avait voulu lui parler, il l'avait simplement évité, indifférent.

Pendant quatre mois.

Il passa les quatre heures suivantes à faire la chambre, ranger, laver, changer les draps, chercher une odeur qui était à peine là. Il déménagea son lit et toutes ses affaires pour les remettre dans l'antre du plus jeune, comme autrefois. Mais cette nuit encore, puis les jours qui suivirent, Stiles ne rentra pas.

Derek le vit à l'école. Stiles s'était rasé la tête presque à blanc. Il avait maigri et pâli. De grands cernes assombrissaient son regard d'ordinaire si brillant. Il souriait, mais semblait éteint, presque fané. Il sentait les médicaments et la tristesse. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Pourtant, tout le monde le trouvait mieux qu'avant. Était-il possible qu'il ait été plus mal que ça ?

Derek n'en dormit plus. Cinq jours de torture à l'observer de loin et il devint fou. Fou de douleur, de culpabilité, d'amour…

— Stiles, je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il le vendredi midi pendant le repas.

Il ne put rien retenir de sa voix pathétique, presque suppliante.

— Quelque chose est arrivé à mon père ? s'affola le gamin, la respiration sifflante.

— Non, non ! assura Derek, encore plus mal.

Voilà que Stiles ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole qu'il imaginait automatiquement le pire.

— J'ai besoin de te parler, dit Derek en contraignant la boule qui entravait sa gorge.

Tous les copains de Stiles le regardèrent suspicieusement.

— P-Pourquoi ? voulut savoir le plus jeune, le cœur en vrac.

— S'il te plaît ? essaya le loup entre ses dents.

— Si c'est mon père qui te demande, je lui dirai qu'on a parlé, tu n'es pas obligé, proposa Stiles gentiment.

Le souffle toujours court, il lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et qui broya les entrailles de Derek. Le garou n'en revenait pas d'avoir tout foiré à ce point.

— Non, j'aimerais juste te parler, insista Derek, plus en colère qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Stiles, incertain, chercha d'un regard l'approbation de Scott qui paraissait prêt à sauter sur le loup.

— D'accord, répondit-il malgré la rage sous-jacente de son meilleur ami. OK… ouais, accepta-t-il en prenant son plateau vide dans le but de partir.

Derek sentait tous les yeux sur lui. Pour eux il n'était plus le protecteur de Stiles, il était son ennemi.

Il se détourna pour suivre le jeune jusqu'à la cour. Le cœur de Stiles était une véritable mélodie d'agonie, irrégulière, impuissante. Il suintait la peur, le désespoir, la résignation… Il s'arrêta brusquement pour faire face à Derek et l'observa comme s'il s'attendait à des insultes. Comme si le loup allait lui balancer quelque chose de blessant et de destructeur qu'il voulait entendre plus que ses silences.

Derek en perdit ses mots. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle insécurité, une telle acceptation du pire, un tel fatalisme. Le gamin n'avait plus cette force d'optimisme qui combattait l'avenir. Il était une coquille fragile, incertaine. Ça détruisait Derek et donnait envie à son loup de hurler.

— Je suis désolé, souffla Stiles en triturant ses mains abîmées.

Une nouvelle habitude qui avait échappé au plus vieux.

— Je n'aurais pas dû… Je sais que… Je n'arrive pas à…, continua-t-il, totalement décousu, devant un Derek à la gorge trop serrée pour réagir avec des mots. Je sais que je suis… Je t'ai étouffé et je ne le ferais plus, je…

Il se passa une main fébrile sur le visage.

— C'était malsain de t'aimer comme ça et de toujours… Compter sur toi… Je m'en veux tellement, je… J'ai compris… Je vais mieux… Tu as besoin de ta vie et je t'étouffais… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas, j'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt, Derek… Je n'avais pas vu… Kate et tout…, se reprocha Stiles en se frottant durement la nuque. Je ne recommencerais plus… J'ai saisi, je te ferais plus ça… Je me suis trop accroché, je suis tellement désolé, sanglota-t-il en appuyant méchamment ses paumes sur ses yeux. Je vais juste… Je dois de…

Il souffla un grand coup pour se redonner contenance.

— Tu es mon frère et… Et je vais t'aimer comme ça, je te le promets…, dit-il en retenant ses larmes. Je suis tellement désolé… , pria-t-il en s'accrochant aux prunelles de Derek.

L'aîné prit chaque mot comme des coups, la poitrine comprimée par la peur de tout ce que le jeune venait de dire. Il aurait préféré que Stiles le frappe, lui hurle dessus, plutôt que cet être faiblard et désolé. Cet être qui n'était pas Stiles. Il n'était pas son Stiles impétueux, battant, insupportable, téméraire, courageux. Il était une vague de désespoir et de tristesse. Un petit être fragile et blessé.

— Tu n'es pas mon frère, siffla Derek entre ses dents grinçantes. Tu n'es pas mon frère, Stiles ! cria-t-il dans un grondement féroce.

Mais Stiles le prit avec une telle souffrance que Derek ravala durement sa hargne et chercha dans les prunelles miel la raison de ce nouvel anéantissement. Quand il comprit, son cœur dératé mit son instinct à bout. Stiles s'était accroché à l'idée d'être de sa famille parce qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre. Derek s'était affiché avec Kate, l'avait rayé de sa vie. En prônant qu'il n'était pas son frère, Derek lui hurlait qu'il n'était rien pour lui.

— Je me fiche de Kate…, grogna-t-il, abattu, incapable de rattraper ce mal qu'il voyait grandir en Stiles. Reviens à la maison, demanda-t-il doucement.

Il essaya de taire sa peur et sa colère, mais le jeune à la bouille bafouée de tristesse secoua la tête, effrayé par la perspective de rentrer.

— J'ai besoin de plus de temps, je dois… Je peux pas maintenant, murmura Stiles, le cœur irrégulier. Laisse-moi juste… Je t'aime pas de la bonne manière, il faut... Je suis amoureux de toi, Derek, sanglota l'adolescent comme si l'aveu était terrible. Je dois être un frère, ou un… Un… _Rien_ , dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Et… et je ne suis pas prêt, D, je dois de…, pleura-t-il, déchiré.

Derek se précipita dans les bras de Stiles pour le serrer fort, ressentant la douleur du jeune en plus de la sienne. Le cadet s'agrippa comme un naufragé à son tee-shirt et sanglota bruyamment dans son épaule.

— Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, D….

— Je ne veux pas de frères, supplia Derek. Je veux pas de frère, Stiles, s'il te plaît, geignit-il dans le cou du gamin.

Il lui attrapa le visage pour l'embrasser, toucher ses lèvres, glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, abattu. Stiles se recula de sa poigne, le repoussa.

— Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main.

Ce fut comme un poignard en plein cœur.

— Arrête de vouloir m'aider, ça ne m'aide pas, continua-t-il dans un murmure brisé. J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Derek, même si je suis pitoyable.

Stiles recula et finit par se sauver en courant. Derek frappa le mur le plus proche et colla son front dessus en pleurant toutes ces larmes qui entaillaient sa gorge depuis près d'une semaine. Il avait tout gâché. Maintenant Stiles s'imaginait que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé n'était rien d'autre que de la pitié.

— Tu l'aimes ? s'étonna méchamment une voix derrière lui qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Scott. Tu t'es éloigné de lui parce que tu l'aimes ? T'as un putain de syndrome, mec !

En colère, il retourna Derek qui sans la moindre force, se laissa glisser assis contre le mur, la tête dans les mains.

— Ça fait des mois qu'il crève de ton absence comme s'il avait tout perdu ! grogna Scott, enragé. Il a pleuré pendant des semaines comme un gosse de quatre ans, se haïssant d'être lui-même ! C'était une loque inerte, Derek ! Une putain de larve sans son _héros_! siffla-t-il comme une insulte. Et toi, connard ! Tu l'aimes comme un débile mental ! Il va aller en internat dans deux mois. Pour ne pas t'étouffer ! hurla-t-il dans ses larmes de hargne, la voix brisée.

Le cœur de Derek s'arrêta brusquement avant de repartir comme un dératé et il pleura dans cette impression suffocante d'être en train de crever.

— Scott, stop, s'imposa doucement Alysson en retenant la manche du gars dans un geste inutile.

— Aly ! Il a augmenté son Adderal pour ne plus être hyperactif putain ! Pour que son _frère_ l'accepte de nouveau ! Il a pété les plombs, merde ! cria Scott en pleurant de rage. Ça fait deux mois qu'il émerge enfin, qu'il reparle ! Il avait même arrêté de causer au cas où ce serait ça !

— Scott ! insista Alysson d'une voix ferme. Je crois qu'il a compris.

— Quoi ? s'emporta celui-ci en affrontant sa copine. Il débarque après quatre mois, Alysson ! Quatre mois ! Comme une espèce d'innocent qui n'a rien vu ! Il ignorait que Stiles était à l'hosto, qu'il vivait chez moi ! Et là il se rend enfin compte ? Là il voit le mal et veut tout rattraper ? Parce qu'il souffre depuis une minuscule petite semaine de merde ?! Qu'il retourne dans le décolleté de ta pétasse de frangine ! Je suis sûr que c'est cette conne qui lui a retourné le cerveau, putain ! Elle déteste Stiles !

— C'est vrai, mais gueuler après lui n'arrangera rien, l'apaisa-t-elle doucement. T'en prendre à lui risque de faire davantage de mal à Stiles.

Ce soir-là Derek attendit John jusque tard dans la nuit. Son monde écroulé, son cœur malade, le loup avait le sentiment de sombrer dans un endroit démuni. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Juste ce qu'il avait fait. Juste Stiles, son départ prochain, sa bouille blafarde et son souffle détraqué.

Ils étaient tellement loin de ce matin magique où pour la première fois il avait goûté à ses lèvres. Tellement loin de leurs corps épuisés d'avoir été satisfaits. Tellement loin de ces huit dernières années à vivre près de l'autre comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Tout était en miette, détruit, et Derek se sentait démoli. Il n'avait plus de larme, comme si la colère justifiée de Scott les avait interdites. Il souffrait à tel point que plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Quand John arriva enfin, il éclaira aussitôt la cuisine plongée dans l'obscurité et s'étonna de voir Derek assis et inerte autour de la table.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

— Il faut que Stiles rentre, répondit celui-ci d'une voix éraillée.

Le shérif soupira avant de se passer une main sur la nuque.

— Je sais et j'imagine que ça fait des semaines que tu essaies de le faire revenir de ton côté, mais… Je crois que tout le rattrape. Sa crise d'ado…, souffla-t-il. Il n'est pas toi et je n'arrive plus à gérer nos engueulades, confia-t-il en s'asseyant, dépité.

Derek eut plus mal encore. Dire que John pensait que le problème venait de Stiles…

— C'est de ma faute, lui avoua-t-il piteusement, les larmes commençant à envahir douloureusement son regard.

— Non, non, gamin, ne crois pas ça, le pria le shérif en posant une main sur la sienne. Tu as dix-huit ans et une vie, tu n'as pas à être toujours prévenant et protecteur, assura-t-il sans réaliser qu'une colère sourde gonflait en Derek.

— Non, c'est vraiment de ma faute, refusa-t-il avec force en rejetant le soutien de l'homme qui l'avait élevé comme un fils.

— Ton complexe de grand frère et ta culpabilité te font croire ça, Derek, mais je t'assure que tu n'y es pour rien, insista gentiment John.

Il affichait un air perdu comme s'il ne supportait pas l'idée que Derek déprime à son tour alors qu'il n'arrivait déjà pas à gérer son propre fils.

— Si ! cria le jeune, furax. Je veux qu'il revienne, avoua-t-il en se redressant. J'ai besoin qu'il revienne, John, s'il te plaît. Ordonne-lui de rentrer, je m'en occuperais, supplia-t-il.

Il commença à pleurer, une peur irrationnelle grignotant tous ses nerfs.

— Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, plédoya-t-il, au bord de la dispersion.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui refuse, s'abattit John sans savoir quoi faire.

Il se mit debout et amorça des gestes avortés vers le jeune qui se décomposait.

— Il ne supporte plus d'être là, Derek. Il a avalé tous ses médocs il y a trois mois, rappela-t-il comme s'il était au courant.

L'adolescent tangua dangereusement et recula malgré lui, les poumons gelés.

— Je suis dépassé, confia le shérif piteusement. Et il semble reprendre pied avec Scott plus qu'avec nous. Melissa est maternelle et je crois…

— Je l'aime, lâcha Derek, sa voix craquant sous l'aveu. Je suis dingue de lui, je l'aime, pleura-t-il, l'esprit complètement fissuré par la souffrance. Je l'ai toujours aimé.

Il en se recroquevilla sur lui-même et John ne retint pas l'élan qui le poussa à le prendre entre ses bras.

— Je sais, je sais, Derek, murmura-t-il en s'agrippant au gamin qui se noyait dans un sanglot pitoyable.

— C'est de ma faute, je croyais… Je voudrais crever pour ça, ragea Derek dans l'épaule de son tuteur sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes acides. Je l'ai… Abandonné…, se lamenta-t-il piteusement. J'ai rien remarqué… Je voulais le haïr. Il a essayé de me parler… Je voulais plus le voir…

Après quoi, John fit rentrer Stiles, ne supportant pas l'idée que ses deux garçons sombrent.

Un mois et demi plus tard, Derek n'y croyait plus et John s'écroulait sous son incapacité à gérer des adolescents. Stiles était juste un étranger qui racontait sa journée, tentait de s'impliquer, mais pas trop, mangeait, dormait et repartait. Il ne lui avait pas fallu une heure pour dégager ses affaires de la chambre où Derek s'était réinstallé, prétextant qu'ils étaient trop grands pour ça. Et s'il était gentil avec son _frère_ , il n'était que son _frère._ Pire que tout, Stiles ne lui tenait pas rigueur de ce qu'il s'était passé et s'efforçait d'être agréable avec son père et lui. Il lui offrait des sourires tristes, lui préparait son déjeuner et gardait une telle distance entre eux que l'orphelin s'abîmait de remords toujours plus destructeurs.

— Tu veux regarder un film ce soir ? lui demanda Stiles en débarrassant la table.

— Non, répondit laconiquement le loup qui n'en pouvait plus.

— Oui, désolé, t'as sans doute du travail, je sais pas à quoi je pensais, se justifia-t-il rapidement.

Stiles semblait totalement inconscient de torturer Derek au plus haut point avec ce caractère de merde, tellement soumis et pas lui.

— Non, non je n'ai pas de travail, Stiles, désespéra l'aîné en serrant les poings. Je… J'ai besoin que ça redevienne comme avant, confia-t-il dans un murmure en fermant les yeux.

Le cœur de Stiles pila net avant de partir comme une fusée et l'odeur désagréable de la tristesse et de la peur satura la petite cuisine.

— Je peux pas, souffla Stiles. Je… Mais je vais bientôt déménager, ça ira mieux.

Son rire éraillé sonna totalement faux.

— Stiles, ce qu'il y avait entre nous, tenta Derek essayant de faire abstraction de la frayeur qui grandissait chez le plus jeune.

— Non ! Non, Derek, ne le dis pas… Pas ça…, paniqua celui-ci, les larmes aux yeux, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Pas maintenant… Je peux pas… Pas maintenant… Pas encore…

Il appuya ses doigts sur son front de manière complètement psychotique.

— Stiles… s'inquiéta le loup, désarmé devant ce désarroi qu'il ne connaissait pas.

— S'il te plaît, Derek, ne le dis pas…, le coupa-t-il, dents serrées, une tristesse étouffante émanant de lui par vagues. Je le sais d'accord, laisse-moi du temps… Je vais partir… Je vais déménager… Ne me le dis pas, ça va me tuer, D, juste pardon…

Il commença à pleurer en se maudissant lui-même.

— Stiles, s'affola Derek en se levant pour le rejoindre.

— Ne-ne le dis pas…. Ne parle pas de ça… Je vais pas y arriver… trembla Stiles en respirant par la bouche comme un noyé.

— OK, OK OK, arrête, OK, Stiles, stop, c'est bon…

Mais voilà, dans deux semaines, le cadet partait à l'internat et Derek avait tellement peur que son loup en devint incontrôlable. Lui qui avait maîtrisé son instinct au plus jeune âge se retrouva enchaîné au sous-sol même quand la lune était en croissant.

En bon petit frère, Stiles venait s'enquérir de son état. Derek sombrait dans la folie. Et il ne pouvait pas parler, parce que Stiles croyait autre chose. Et il ne pouvait pas le brusquer, parce qu'il l'avait assez fait. Et il ne pouvait pas se rattraper, parce que tout avait volé en éclat.

L'effluve de Stiles était partout. Son compagnon, son amour. L'odeur de Stiles pleine de tristesse. Et les souvenirs de ce matin-là paraissaient n'avoir jamais existé… La rage du loup grandissait, se vengeait pour ces mois de silence et de cage.

Après trois nuits enfermé au sous-sol, Derek, enchaîné et blessé, finit par craquer complètement.

– J'ai cru que tu avais baisé Erica, confia-t-il d'une voix rauque en regardant le plafond noir de la cave. Kate m'a dit qu'elle vous avait surpris et je l'ai cru. Je l'ai cru parce que Erica sentait l'envie, parce qu'elle te collait à ses seins, parce qu'elle est belle et que tu es magnifique. Je l'ai cru parce que j'avais mal, parce que j'étais jaloux, parce que je la déteste de t'aimer, parce que tu peux tout avoir…

Le bruit d'un verre qui se brise lui fit baisser le regard et il rencontra les yeux miel de son ange.

— Je me suis coupé de toi parce que ça me démolissait. Quand j'ai su pour l'hôpital et tout le reste, ça m'a foutu en l'air, continua-t-il dans un grognement animal et détruit. Et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et je t'aime tellement… Tellement… Je me serais bien arraché le visage pour être un tel connard…, rit-il dans un sanglot. J'ai voulu t'embrasser parce que je t'aime, Stiles. Je suis fou de toi, l'idée que tu partes me rend malade… Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, je te veux parce que tu es tout pour moi.

Stiles, le souffle court et le regard perdu, s'assit face à lui sans le lâcher de ses yeux humides.

— Je t'aime comme ça depuis qu'on est gosse, pleura l'adolescent qui n'avait plus aucun espoir. J'aurais jamais pu baiser Kate parce qu'elle n'est pas toi. C'est toi mon compagnon, Stiles. Je le sais depuis toujours… Quand j'ai eu quatorze ans, je voulais tellement te faire l'amour que j'ai passé mes nuits collé à ta peau à écouter ton souffle, à sentir ton odeur, à ne plus dormir du tout. Et ce matin, Stiles… Ce matin-là… Ce n'était pas que du sexe…

Il renifla avant de rager contre toute cette douleur qui le broyait de l'intérieur.

— C'était ton regard dans le mien, grogna-t-il dans ses larmes de hargne. C'était ta bouche, tes lèvres, ce face à face. C'était plus un secret, mais sa révélation ! cracha-t-il. Je te demande pardon…, supplia-t-il.

Il s'agrippa les cheveux, se maudissant, voulant s'arracher à ce mal qui le rongeait tout entier. Il s'entailla violemment les épaules pour tenter d'échapper à toute cette souffrance, cette défaite qui lui déchirait les entrailles.

— Je suis désolé, je te demande pardon, répéta-t-il plus fort entre ses larmes et dents serrées. Je déteste ce que je t'ai fait, geignit-il au désespoir. Je me déteste pour ce que je t'ai fait, Stiles…, pleura-t-il comme un enfant. T'es pas mon frère, tu seras jamais mon putain de frère, parce que je t'ai dans la peau ! écuma-t-il, tous crocs dehors, alors que le gamin l'observait, pétrifié.

Stiles avança vers lui à quatre pattes, à deux doigts de l'attaque de panique. Ses yeux s'agitaient, les larmes striaient ses joues, son souffle s'éreintait et ses mains tremblaient. Il déchaîna le loup en proie à l'abattement. Derek semblait en pleine crise, incapable d'arrêter de pleurer. Stiles glissa ses bras autour de son cou alors que le garou grognait comme jamais, ses yeux rougeoyant à travers ses plaintes déchirantes.

— Je t'aime, je t'aime, D, pleura le jeune en embrassant la joue de Derek qui l'agrippa comme un noyé. Je suis dingue de toi, D, depuis toujours, murmura-t-il, fébrile, alors que la bête grandissait, dévastatrice. Derek, je t'aime… chuchota-t-il à son oreille, dans son cou, sur sa peau.

— Ne pars pas, supplia Derek en s'attachant au gamin. Pars pas, Stiles, implora-t-il en redressant le visage mouillé du jeune qui peinait à respirer. Ne me laisse pas, Stiles, souffla-t-il entre deux sanglots déchirés. Je t'aime, Stili, tout le temps, depuis toujours, pleura-t-il en serrant la nuque de l'adolescent qui se noyait dans ses larmes. Je t'aime, je suis un connard… Tu n'as rien fait de mal… Je t'aime tellement… Je veux que toi, Stiles… Ne pars pas s'il te plaît, Stiles… Je t'aime plus que tout au monde… Pardonne-moi, supplia-t-il à l'agonie. J'étais jaloux. Je t'aime et je suis le connard… Je peux pas vivre sans toi… Ne me laisse pas, Stiles… J'étais égoïste, je le suis encore plus en te demandant ça. Je peux pas vivre sans toi, Stiles…, sanglota-t-il en le tenant fermement dans ses bras. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… Pars pas. Je t'aime, je t'aime…

Il l'implora entre ses spasmes insoutenables, murmurant encore et encore comme un dément alors que Stiles se vidait bruyamment de ses larmes entre ses bras possessifs.

Ils restèrent ainsi un temps interminable. Leurs sanglots s'étaient taris, mais ils étaient incapables de se lâcher. Ils s'installèrent plus confortablement, complètement enchevêtrés, agrippant chaque partie possible de l'autre.

Après dix minutes à s'observer en silence, Derek s'avança pour embrasser Stiles. D'abord doucement, réconfortant. Puis très vite ils furent pris par une frénésie destructrice et finirent allongés sur le sol, se dévorant littéralement la bouche. Ils gémissaient comme des êtres blessés et prenaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient de l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Comme si demain serait déjà trop tard. Le feu qui s'alluma dans les entrailles du loup semblait inépuisable. Le jeune était allongé entre ses jambes et Derek voulait mourir tant son désir le consumait. La bouche de Stiles était la seule chose qui comptait sur terre et elle goûtait comme la plus destructrice des drogues, meurtrissant son loup affamé d'envie.

— Fais-moi l'amour, Derek, susurra le jeune sur ses lèvres avant de le mordre. Fais-moi l'amour, D.

Il sanglotait dans le besoin, agrippant son maillot comme pour le lui arracher. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans leur échange. C'était violent, brutal, comme leurs émotions.

Derek grogna malgré lui, l'animal prenant le relais de son humanité. Il retourna leur position, forçant ses hanches contre celles de Stiles qui gémit avec force en enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos. Derek mordit le cou pâle de celui qui le rendait fou et frictionna leurs entrejambes. Leurs érections douloureuses étaient gorgées de sang. Il retira le maillot du plus jeune et le griffa au passage sans le moindre scrupule. Il lui défit son jean pour presque le lui arracher et se délecta des sons détruits de son compagnon en proie au désir.

Derek se dévêtit avant de se coller à son amour qui gémissait dans la limite des cris. Leur corps à corps se fit plus brûlant encore et Derek, fou des griffures sanglantes que Stiles forçait dans ses épaules et sur son dos, lécha, mordit, chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Il empoigna leurs érections et gronda de désespoir au plaisir éprouvé à ce simple geste. Il commença à baiser son poing, faisant traîner sa longueur sur celle du jeune qui perdait toute rationalité en gémissant dans son naufrage.

Derek était malade de cet orgasme foudroyant qui se construisait en lui. Sa respiration se fit superficielle, sa vue floue et son ouïe s'assourdit de leurs voix qui baisaient le peu d'air qu'il parvenait à saisir. Il était à sa place, au creux de tous ses fantasmes, étouffé par l'odeur magnifique de l'excitation de Stiles. Leurs baisers étaient un gâchis animal de langue et de dents. Leur liquide pré-éjaculatoire glissait sur sa main vibrante et il pompait spasmodiquement leurs queues pressées ensemble.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se libérer et Derek pâma sans plus trouver assez d'oxygène, l'extase l'écrabouillant totalement. Il retomba lourdement sur le ventre gluant de Stiles. Il respira un peu avant de repartir dans un baiser sauvage et indécent, avide des murmures suppliants de son amour de toujours dont les muscles tressautaient encore.

— Je t'aime, gronda Derek entre deux baisers. Je te veux tellement, Stiles.

Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres du plus jeune et gémit ce plaisir impossible, cette remontée en puissance de son excitation.

—… En moi, geignit Stiles qui vibrait totalement. Je te veux en moi…

Il en agrippa la nuque du loup et força son bassin sur le sien en mangeant sa bouche avec hargne.

Derek gronda violemment, complètement fou de ce qui se passait, de ces semaines passées, de ces années. Il glissa sa main dans le gâchis entre leurs corps et continua à dévorer les lèvres de Stiles. Puis il mit un doigt sur son entrée, gémissant en même temps que son compagnon éperdu. Là, il le caressa doucement jusqu'à s'insinuer entre ses chairs pour ressortir aussitôt, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il sentit la main de Stiles le guider et forcer son doigt à rentrer, ses hanches bégayant à l'intrusion.

Le jeune rejeta sa tête en arrière d'une manière tellement anéantie de plaisir que Derek en ajouta un deuxième en haletant de besoin, se penchant pour mordre la gorge offerte. Stiles se perdit en gémissements et Derek se sentit monter rien qu'en lui procurant du plaisir. Il appuya ses doigts sur les parois serrées, aimant cette douceur, cette humidité qui l'enveloppait. Il les plia pour l'étirer, jouant avec la muqueuse en se délectant des sons meurtris de son compagnon. Derek geint littéralement en ajoutant un troisième, se plaisant dans cet antre qui s'ouvrait pour lui en lui procurant des frissons inimaginables. Il se fit languissant, joueur, comme si c'était une bouche qui lui suçait les doigts. C'était terriblement bon et il adorait ça.

Stiles devint un amas frémissant, transpirant, totalement absent de lui-même, et Derek se sentit dépérir dans le plaisir que ça lui procurait. Il se retira et retourna dévorer cette bouche gémissante ouverte sur le vide, glissant son gland sur l'entrée du jeune en pâmoison. Il le caressa d'abord, frissonnant d'anticipation en se confondant en grognements, puis le pénétra doucement avant de se retirer presque aussitôt. Stiles planta ses ongles dans ses épaules sur un râle magnifique et Derek recommença son manège en entrant un peu plus, frustrant son propre besoin en s'obligeant à une lenteur démesurée. Mais plus il avançait, plus Stiles s'impatientait dans une frénésie de baisers surexcitants.

Quand Derek fut entièrement en lui, il inspira pour relâcher un gémissement impérieux et brisé. Stiles se resserra spasmodiquement autour de sa queue et l'envoya sur le bord alors qu'il recherchait son souffle erratique. Enfin il bougea, sortant pour mieux s'enfoncer dans son for intérieur. Derek sentait chaque pouce glisser avec force sur son membre et il défaillit, accompagnant les râles brisés du jeune qui empoignait ses fesses pour forcer la cadence dans un oubli total de lui-même.

Derek perdit toute mesure et saccada ses pénétrations de plus en plus profondes. Il gronda contre la douleur de ses bras alors que le muscle autour de lui l'enfermait dans une chaleur presque insoutenable. Il mordit l'épaule de Stiles en prenant son sexe dans la main pour en sentir la jouissance. Le râle puissant de son compagnon l'acheva totalement. L'extase éblouit Derek et crampa le moindre de ses muscles. Il se libéra plusieurs fois et se perdit dans les dernières bribes de son orgasme sans lâcher la clavicule Stiles.

Les jours passèrent, différents.

Ils s'embrassaient et faisaient l'amour. Mais Stiles continuait à douter et derrière ses sourires sincères, il cacha cette peur de voir tout basculer. Cette frayeur que Derek s'éveille un matin sans plus l'aimer. L'aîné le savait, s'en voulait.

Après deux mois, l'insécurité de Stiles se fit plus fade, mais elle était toujours présente, comme une ombre croissante selon la lumière. Ils restaient discrets, ne s'affichaient pas à l'école même si John semblait avoir compris vers où avait naturellement évolué leur relation fusionnelle. Derek lui parla de Kate Argent, et John commença à se perdre dans son enquête sur les chasseurs et à les oublier un peu.

Mais voir dans les yeux de son compagnon cette ombre fugace, comme s'il se forçait à y croire et prenait tout ce qu'il pouvait au cas où ce ne soit qu'éphémère, devenait trop lourd à porter pour Derek. Il refusait de continuer à le faire souffrir et se mit à les afficher. Il embrassa Stiles chaque fois qu'il le pouvait et l'enlaça dans les couloirs. Il le colla à la cantine et ils reprirent cette routine qu'ils avaient toujours eue, l'intimité en plus.

— Arrêtez de vous bécoter ! cria le coach un soir d'entraînement.

Quand les deux jeunes se détachèrent pour l'observer, Boby Finstock avait une coupe de fou et les yeux exorbités.

— Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit légal entre vous. C'est de l'inceste, non ? s'inquiéta l'homme en les désignant à tour de rôle.

— Ce n'est pas mon frère ! s'énervèrent-ils en cœur, contrariés et prêts à reprendre leur place dans le jeu, inconscient du sourire sadique qu'affichait leur coach, fier de lui.

 ** _Juste un mot ?_**

 ** _Et sur cette note de fin, bonne nuit les gens et mercis à ceux qui me lisent ;)_**

 ** _Bisous les loups_**

 ** _Gali_**


End file.
